


Dog Run

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you still doing prompts? Steve/Darcy. Steve decides to run in the afternoon since he was busy in the morning. As he's running through the park a pitbull dog starts chasing after him. It turns out, the pitbull (Titan) belongs to darcy & he got away from her :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The morning had been hectic, so Steve pushed his morning run into an afternoon run. A fairly simple feat given his schedules relative flexibility.

Central Park was beautiful at that time of day. Warm with a light breeze that kept the air from getting too hot. Steve started out at a slower than usual pace, just enjoying the atmosphere. It’s when he starts to pick up his pace that he notices the panting nearby. It’s not unusual to hear panting in the park. The area he likes to run in is known as a good place for dogs and their owner to gather, however, this particular sound was distinct and very close. It was also accompanied by a clinking sound; like thin metal tapping against metal, or keys on a key chain. 

Steve slowed to a stop, and so the sound of metal stopped too, however, the panting kept going strong. Steve looked around him, searching out the sound. It wasn’t until he felt the nudge against his calf that he thought to look down, and he smiled.

The most adorable white, stalky pitbull with grey eyes and clipped ears stared up at him, his left paw rising to nudge at his leg. “Hey there big guy.” Steve greeted, kneeling down. He gave the dog a scratch behind the ears, trailing his hand down his back. His tail wagged like crazy and his hind quarters jiggling along. 

“Titan!” Steve heard someone call out from across the park. The dog turned and barked, and Steve looked up just in time to find a young woman jogging toward them.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, is he bothering you?” The young woman asked, stopping before them. “Titan, what are you doing?” she asked kneeling down to scratch behind his ears.

“Not at all, he was just keeping me company on my run.” Steve replied with a smile. The woman looked up at him and smiled.

“Of course he is, cause my ex taught him how to run beside him and now because he’s gone and I don’t run he misses it.” she shook her head. “Not that you needed to know any of that.” Steve chuckled. “I’m Darcy.” she held out her hand. Steve took her proffered hand with a smile.

“Steve.” He replied. “And Titan here is good company, so it’s no bother at all.” she laughed.

“He is isn’t he.” Before Steve could reply, Darcy’s cellphone rang and she fished the signing machine out of her pocket. “Lewis.” She answered. She was quiet as she listened, absently scratching at the scruff of Titan’s neck. “Awe crap, okay I’m on my way.” she hung up.  “I have to get back to work.”

Steve nodded, standing as she did. He watched as she pulled a leash out of her pocket, clipping it to Titan’s collar. “It was nice to meet you.” She told him.

“Like wise.” he replied smiling as he watched her walk away.

 

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really wanted to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested I've decided to continue this. It won't be very long maybe a few more chapters at most.

Dog Run

Part II

xXx

Steve returned to the tower a few hours later, and made his way back to his suite without interruption. He showered and threw on some clean clothes and then headed down to the communal kitchen to assemble himself a snack. He found Bucky and Clint huddled over something at the kitchen table, undoubtedly another prank in the ongoing war with Tony and Sam.

Both men looked up as Steve began bumping around the kitchen. It only took a moment for Steve to realize they were starring. He looked up locking eyes with Bucky.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You’re smiling." It was accusing and what did it say about Steve that he immediately felt guilty without really thinking about it.

"I'm... Sorry?"

Bucky shook his head. "Don't be, it's just... You just finished your run didn't you?" Steve nodded. "Well your runs are usually time for contemplation. You usually come back subdued; calm, not blatantly happy." 

"Huh, he's right." Clint added.

"Um... Okay..."

"So what was different?" Natasha's voice startled him as she pushed through the swinging door and into the kitchen. Steve shrugged.

"Nothing really. I mean it's a beautiful day, the perfect temperature and there's no world ending crisis to run off to. Why shouldn't I smile?" 

It was obvious none of them believed him. Steve rolled his eyes when Bucky called bullshit and turned back to his snack. He was all too aware of the three assassins watching him the entire time but he steadfastly ignored them as he finished and left.

"Punk." He heard Bucky mutter behind him as the door swung shut.

Steve shook his head, taking his snack back to his apartment. When he got there he turned on a ballgame and let his mind wander as he stuffed his face. He hadn’t really thought about until they mentioned it but he was kind of happy. Running into Darcy was nice. He couldn’t really place why meeting her had made him so happy but he couldn’t stop thinking about her; from her long silky brown hair to her vibrant blue eyes and full red lips. She’d smiled at him and he couldn’t seem to shake the tingling feeling in his chest. One thing he knew for sure though. He really wanted to see her again.

xXx

The next afternoon found Steve out in the park again. It was another beautiful day so he chose to go out late again. It had absolutely nothing to do with a particular brunette or her adorable dog. He continued to tell himself that even as caught sight of soft brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. 

He did not, absolutely did not speed up to catch up with her, which really wasn't all that difficult since she was power walking in heels and tight black pencil skirt. Dear gods were those seamed stockings?

He kept a decent distance between them as he jogged and watched as she stopped near an empty bench and took a seat. Titan sat at her feet as she finished a hot dog wrapped in tin foil. She fed the dog the last piece and scratched behind his ears as he took it. 

He had a split second to decide how to handle this but as he approached he panicked and kept running passed her berating himself for his ability to jump out planes without a parachute but his inability to talk to a beautiful woman. 

He didn't have much time to think about it before he heard her voice. "Titan!" He whirled around just in time to catch a face full of dog as he fell back from the force of Titan's tackle. "Shit, I'm so sorry... Again. I don't know what's gotten in to him lately." 

It took Darcy a minute to realize Steve was laughing as Titan licked at his face. "It's okay." He told her between fits of laughter. "I guess I'm just a dog person." He joked finally succeeding in pushing Titan back enough to sit up. Darcy reached down and grabbed the leash tugging him lightly the rest of the way. Steve got up but remained crouched down, giving Titan a thorough scratching before he stood to face the dog's owner.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the beeping of her phone. Darcy pulled it out and did something on the screen. "Looks like lunch is over. I have to get back to work." She told him shooting him an apologetic smile. 

"Oh, okay, well it was nice seeing you again." Steve replied wincing at how lame he sounded. The hopeful twinkle he hadn’t realized was there sparked out of her eyes at his words and she bid him farewell and headed toward the park entrance. 

Steve sighed when she was gone, head dropping in exasperation. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He mumbled to himself before continuing his jog. He returned to the tower a few hours later, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen.

This time as he entered Bucky seemed to be waiting for him. "Uh oh.  Whatever made you smile yesterday certainly didn't happen today." He teased.

Steve sighed. "Can you please just drop it?"

"Damn, Stevie what happened?" Bucky asked the smug teasing gone in his voice; now replaced with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied moving to the fridge and digging out the fixings for a sandwich. “Ever.” He continued as he turned around to find Bucky still standing there apparently waiting for answers Steve had no intention of giving.

 


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's POV

Dog Run

Part 3

xXx

"Why so glum boobs?" Tony's in-eloquent greeting earned him a smack in the arm from Pepper. "Ow, I was just asking." Darcy rolled her eyes and set a stack of files on his work bench. 

"No reason Tony." She replied making her way across the lab to brew Tony a fresh pot of coffee. She thought that was it, until Tony sauntered up next to her, leaning on the counter. 

"I don't believe you. You're a very upbeat person there has to be a reason." 

"It's really not a big deal. I'm fine." She defended. 

"Do I need to throw money at it? I have money, I'll throw it." She sighed. "No? What about the Hulk, we can throw the Hulk at it. Right Brucey?"

"She said she's fine Tony."

"We can convince him. Give me time." She couldn't help but smile at the other man. 

"I really appreciate your concern but I promise I'm okay." She told him. "It's just a stupid, every day, life happens sort of thing." 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Pepper asked sympathetically. Darcy shook her head. 

"It's a ridiculously childish reason to be upset.”

“Oh it can’t be that bad.” Pepper smiled sweetly at her. Darcy shrugged then took a slow deep breath.

“I uh, met someone, in the park a couple of days ago.” She began awkwardly. “He was really cute and sweet and seemed like a really nice guy but I never got more than his name before I had to leave. He was at the park today though and we talked for a few minutes again and I really thought he was going to ask me out or something but… nothing.”

“Awe, I’m so sorry Darcy. That’s awful.” Pepper cooed pulling her into a comforting hug. “I think this calls for a girl’s night, don’t you?” Darcy laughed.

“There’s always time for a girls night.”

They made plans for drinks later that night before Pepper had to get to a meeting. When Pepper was gone, Darcy turned back to her task of straightening up only to stop short when she found Tony starring at her. “So what’s this guy’s name?” she huffed.

“I’m not telling you that.” She told him.

“Why not?” He pouted.

“Because I know you. You’ll start snooping.” Tony made an indignant sound of outrage.

“I would never.” He told her. “Besides I’m not even asking for me. Bruce wants to know, don’t you Bruce.” The only reply he got was a harsh sigh and Bruce’s voice mumbling under his breath;

“1…2…3…4…”

“He totally wants to know.”

xXx

“Is Tony still poking around?” Pepper asked before taking a sip from her wine glass. Darcy visibly relaxed as she sank into the plush sofa a glass of amaretto in hand.

“Like a wood pecker. Just peck, peck, pecking away at it.”

“Alright, so what’s this I hear about a man?” Natasha questioned from the recliner. Darcy sighed.

“I met a guy in the park and while I thought we kind of hit it off in the very short time we’d spoken, he didn’t ask me out like I thought he would.”

“And when was this?”

“Two days ago. I was walking Titan and he ran off. I found him with this guy and we talked for a little bit.” She took another drink. “We exchanged names but I had to get back to work before we could talk anymore. The next day Titan ran after him again while he was jogging passed and I don’t know, I just really thought he was interested too.” She shook her head. “It was probably just wishful thinking.”

“You say he was jogging?” Natasha asked curiously. Darcy nodded. “Both times?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s why Titan ran up to him. You know how he is now that he’s been trained to run beside someone. I think he’s bummed I don’t take him out for that like Ian did.” Natasha simply hummed in reply, sitting back in her chair and sipping at her vodka.

 


End file.
